Allison Rodrigues/Henderson
Allison Lauren Rodrigies/ Henderson is a main character in the novels liar liar, written by Amelia Perrett. BIOGRAPHY Allison was the ‘IT’ girl and ‘Queen Bee’ at Priestlands high School, who had befriended Spencer McNallie, Esmeralda Gilbert, Hanna Purgavie and Taruni Brinsdon prior to her disappearance on the night of September 12th 2015, Allison was described by others as a pretty, manipulative, secretive, devilish and vindictive young girl. Despite her sometimes malicious behaviour towards others, she can make them feel very special and is known by her close friends to have a sweet caring side but also know for her deepest and darkest evil side. Allison is described to have long, wavy golden blonde hair, and deep true sapphire blue eyes. She has a heart shaped face with a slender, athletic body from the sport she attended, which was hockey. The way she dressed was very feminine attire. Although Allison had it all, she threatened people who intimidate her easily. Her jealousy and need for power often get the best of her and caused her to act cruel and selfish; likewise her fearless nature has helped her to get revenge on her enemies numerous times. Alison is vindictive and cunning, she often uses other people as tools in her manipulative games – ‘she is the snake behind an angel's face’ Bonnie Vanderwall named her. Allison displays sociopathic qualities: controlling, paranoid, charming, seductive, dominant, incapable of remorse, and extremely intelligent. Though at times, Allison does seem to display real emotion. A year later from her disappearance, her body had been found buried at a nearby park; Key Side Park. A place where Allison and the other girls use to hang out together. An autopsy stated that she had suffered a blow to the head that had been identified to be a baseball bat. The post-mortem also showed that dirt had gotten to her Lungs while buried which suffocated her to death. Spencer and Taruni find out more from that night of her death by reading the post-mortem examination written paper it specified that Allison knew her attacker as the blow to her head was damaged on her Frontal bone and Ethmoid bone that Spencer explains in the forehead of the skull, so the killer was facing her in action. The explanation of the weapon was from the embarking on the skull, it was damaged from a round object, Which Spencer thought it could be a sort of sporting bat as she worked out the length of the crack to match a baseball bat. When hit, it did not immediately kill Allison but very badly injured her with affects of bad eye sight and after being found by forensic examiners that from the impact of the bat it caused a bleeding to the brain that caused her to drop to the floor. The actual cause of death was presented to be the amount of dirt that was found in her lungs. It had stopped her breathing. Nobody could spin a web of lies better than Allison herself. She kept a lot of information from her family and friends that left her friends to deal with the aftermath while she was gone. In a diary that was wrote by Allison the months she was alive, she stated that ‘Trust is like a piece of paper, once its crumbled it cant be perfect but you dear are the souvenir of perfect gems, the gem that can guide the way.’ A close family relative, Naomi Donavon, repeated this quote that Allison said. Who lead on way too much for the girls to search for her killer. Allison hid her true identity for three years while living in Lymington. The girls discovered that Allison’s real name was: Allison Henderson instead of Rodriguez. The whole family had changed their surnames due to a history of conflict in justice. Allison was at the age of twelve when a friend of hers called Cassy Peterson died on July 13th at St. Simons Pier. It was a school trip to enterprise the island that led to the girls to spilt up from the other groups and explores by themselves. After entering the no entry sign for build workers in use, Cassy slipped on wood from the bridge and fell and plummet to her death. The reason to her changed name was understood to be that her death could have been saved but instead Allison didn’t help the situation. Allison was jealous of Cassy of the way she acted which explained to why her attitude was because she re-acted in Cassy’s footsteps. Her mother, Lara and husband Kenneth decided it was best to move places and start fresh where no one knew the history of the Henderson’s exsisted. Mr and Mrs Henderson changed their family name to Rodriguez. The girls also learn that Allison had a double life, while living in Lymington. Allison went by the name to other as; CeCe Dowd. A passport was found in Allison's old bedroom with a woman dressed in a red coat and black hair and glasses. This identity was her alter-ego. Allison dressed up as Cece to spy on someone (her killer) A phone was found hidden underneath all her gear and it rang with only Spencer confident in answering, the voice told her to meet him at the near by park. With this in play, the girls think Allison is still Alive, is she? Allison liked older boys, she liked the chase of them and the love they gave. Allison was sixteen when she died and was at the age of wanting certain affection from the other sex. She discovered that Spencer had been controlling an affair with Meredith's boyfriend, Iain and got a little jellies of the situation. While Iain was dating Spencer and Meredith, Allison was on the other plate. Iain had said he loved Allison, something he never told Spencer which made Allison feel success in her pride. On the night of her disappearance, Allison had met up with Iain and kissed him by the forrest behind Spencer's house. With Iain shown with her the night she was snatched, the girls instantly think he is there killer. Allison cruelly placed people in there clots. Whenever Esmeralda was out of line Allison would put her back. She knew some stuff about Esmeralda she didn't know, the adoption and the drug deal. Allison knew about the adoption before the pilot as she was dating a med turn, Stefan Kingsley who had been studying a case about adoption and was given an arrange of papers about lost children in Lymington, with Esmeralda's baby face on paper, Allison turned to Grayson and stitched him up with threatening messages for money. With the money he gave it was to travel places and get out of Lymington, Forever. Entering the world of new was hard for Allison to get in, She was a thirteen year old girl who knew none, enemies should never of been given to a young girl like her. But one enemy was never forgetting, When she was fifteen years old, she was shopping for a halloween costume for one of Noel Cummings parties and found a young woman who was dressing the same costume as her. She was pretty and stylish, a competition to her eyes. Her name was Jenna. Allison and Jenna had never got on, and always fought together over so many things. Allison had started forming a relashionship with Jenna's step-brother Toby and was very fond of Jenna who hated her being around. Allison had intact blinded Jenna for what she told toby about her and marked her for life. Secondly, Allison dared Spencer to drive Iain's car around the estate and knocked Jenna out.